


Who Runs The World?

by BunnyJess



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Duke Thomas, Alpha Slade Wilson, Alpha Tim Drake, Alpha Wally West, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, BDSM themes, Beta Cassandra Cain, Bottom Jason Todd, Bruce Wayne is Owlman, Consensual Sex, Earth-3, Failed Mission, Fluff, Fortress of Solitude, Implied Murder, Implied Torture, Implied Violence, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jason Todd is a Talon, Jason Todd runs the world, Jason's harem of alphas, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Minor Violence, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Jason Todd, Oral Sex, Possessive Alphas, References to Drugs, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slade Wilson is President, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Plug, Vaginal Sex, beta kyle rayner, breath play, cumslut Jason Todd, face fucking, he is also a mercenary, intersex omega, kryptonite daggers, minor blood, people are playthings to Jason, sex kitten Jason Todd, submission bites, sultry Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: If the news had called Talon to the mountain then they were in deeper shit than they thought. Crow and Rook rose to stand on either side of him. Their faces adorned with the same impassive masks they always wore. Only hinting at just how pissed their clan was by how quickly they’d risen to stand beside their omega.Talon may have been younger than half of those present but that didn’t stop them bowing their heads. Each praying for mercy from a man known to have little. If he had to be called in, then you weren’t just up shit creek without a paddle but stuck in the worst rapids known to man.“My little babies,” Talon drawled. A flirty edge to his voice in stark contrast to the lack of seduction normally found in his body. “What ever shall we do with you?” He picked a knife off his holsters and began twirling it around his fingers, occasionally flicking it up so it could spin on the point on his finger.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Clark Kent, Jason Todd/Dick Grayson, Jason Todd/Duke Thomas, Jason Todd/Duke Thomas/Bruce Wayne/Tim Drake/Dick Grayson, Jason Todd/Kyle Rayner, Jason Todd/Slade Wilson, Jason Todd/Tim Drake, Jason Todd/Wally West
Comments: 10
Kudos: 136





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely inspired by a conversation with Garpie64. Both of us agreeing that as a Talon and an omega Jason would use his ways to be the one in charge of everything without actually having to do much work as his alphas clamour to appease him.

A fission of fear ran through the team of young criminals as they made it back to their mountain base. The mission had gone okay but to the Owls okay was a failure. Failure meant someone was getting punished. With who was running the mission it was a matter of if those higher up the chain would find out.

The team got their answer when Talon rolled into the room. Hips stilled from their usual sway. No scent to be picked up. The glint of sharpened daggers catching the light from his thighs.

If the news had called Talon to the mountain then they were in deeper shit than they thought. Crow and Rook rose to stand on either side of him. Their faces adorned with the same impassive masks they always wore. Only hinting at just how pissed their clan was by how quickly they’d risen to stand beside their omega.

Talon may have been younger than half of those present but that didn’t stop them bowing their heads. Each praying for mercy from a man known to have little. If he had to be called in, then you weren’t just up shit creek without a paddle but stuck in the worst rapids known to man.

“My little babies,” Talon drawled. A flirty edge to his voice in stark contrast to the lack of seduction normally found in his body. “What ever shall we do with you?” He picked a knife off his holsters and began twirling it around his fingers, occasionally flicking it up so it could spin on the point on his finger.

None of the team dared speak. It had been a major combined operation between all ranks of the younger criminals. Nothing should have gone wrong. Lex and his ‘Legion of Good’ should have gotten stopped. Instead they’d prevented the murders of multiple senate members. Senate members who weren’t in favour of the Syndicate and therefore weren’t in the Owls’ good books.

“Looks like I’ll be relying on my boys to clean up your mess.” Talon ran a hand through Rook’s hair, the youngest of the Owls not moving as they felt the threat from Talon’s sharp claws.

“Why are they going to succeed when us Ultra’s couldn’t?” A stuttered gasp ran around the room at Kon’s outburst. Always a hothead he still hadn’t learnt when to shut his mouth.

With one hand occupied distracting with his flowered black dagger, Talon let go of Rook and grabbed another off his right thigh. It flew through the air and embedded in Kon’s shoulder. The eerie green glow emitting from the clear resin handle showing just what the blade had been forged from along with complex electronic components.

“I suggest the rest of you thank our little outspoken Ultra there. He’s just saved you from some nasty fun.” The look Talon levelled at them had a round of murmured thanks spilling across the room. The omega turning on a six-inch heel and stalking back out the room. That was the only way the team would ever be able to describe the way he looked when pissed. A true apex predator on the hunt stalking their unfortunate plaything.

A tiny flick of a wrist while leaving had the other Owls moving. Raven melted from his place beside Impulse, not having moved to stand beside Talon so he could snag their prey. His hand clamped down on Kon’s shoulder. The clone weeping openly as the blade hadn’t just been Kryptonite. It had barbs that sprung out to dig into his muscle and prevent easy removal, adding to the surface area for greater toxicity.

Half an hour later and the Owls were back in the Roost with their prize. Stopping before the sofa Talon was sprawled across, one leg crossed over the other while he used another ornamental dagger to pick at his nails. Kon on his knees at their feet as they waited for Talon to react.

The omega didn’t look at Kon. He didn’t deserve the respect of being looked at by such a powerful being. “Daddy!” Talon called. “We’ve got a new plaything who is attempting to apologise for that shit show.”

Owlman appeared from somewhere deeper in the cave. The space so cavernous you could only hear the noise of the local bats if you strained your ears. “I’m glad you’ve got a new plaything. This one should be able to endure much more than the last one. I will need Raven and Rook though as they’re to help the rest of our clan with the mission his team failed.”

Talon waved the man away. He hadn’t meant to kill that member of Janus Cosmetics. They’d just been so pretty when they squirmed. Not many people could take what he dished out and looked to good while doing it.

He rolled to his feet and waves Crow over to him. Once both were out of earshot of the Ultra, the cave having noise interference so they couldn’t listen in to their conversations, he turned on the clans third alpha. “I’m giving you an important job tonight Timmy as I already had another job lined up.”

“You want me to deal with Kon?” Tim sounded so droll. He’d filled expected this job. Jason hated playing with the Ultras unless it was their main man or the annoying little human who’d gotten herself tangled up in their mess.

“Aww Timmy, you do know me. Well, don’t wait up and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” With that Jason gave the alpha a hair ruffle and sauntered towards the lockers. He wasn’t lying to his brother. He really did have plans, they just weren’t plans that involved the Talon suit.

A couple of hours later a British Racing Green Jaguar F-Type SVR pulled up outside The Cave. It was the most exclusive club in Gotham, the line spanning around the block and everyone who’s anyone clamouring to get in. It also happened to be owned by the Wayne family making it a hotspot to go to if you desperately needed to talk to one of them about a problem you hoped they or the Owls could fix.

The omega smiled to himself, a sinister little thing, as he looked over the queue. Those that could see watched as the door opened and a skin-tight black, knee-high leather boot slipped out the car. Heels looking high enough to punch through your heart if it stepped on you just right and red sole glinting in the light. Bare thighs following the second boot as Jason rolled from the car. The queue falling quiet at they took in the rest of his outfit.

Jason had put particular care into his look that night. Black and white curls framing his face, eyes rimmed in kohl with an expert level cats eye and red stained lips. Highlighter accentuating the cut of his cheekbones and the softness of his nose. Hanging loosely off one shoulder was a cropped black top with the words ‘Omega Power’ splashed across the front in a deliberate white font so it’d glow under the black lights. Abs on show with his Adonis belt dipping below a pair of sinfully tight black jean shorts. The frayed edges and tears showing off his killer thighs, thighs he had actually used to suffocate more than one person when they’d pissed him off too much during a fight. The pockets hugged his arse and showed off just how physically powerful the Wayne omega is.

He throws a black leather jacket over his shoulder at the same time as throwing his keys to the valet. The Jaguar will be the safest car in Gotham tonight, the valet wanting to not just keep their job but also their life. Jason’s hips sway mesmerisingly as he struts to the door. Body a controlled roll as he entered. The bouncers and other workers parting like the Red Sea.

The bar was the first port of call. A sparkly cocktail slipped into his hand without asking as the barman served him instantly. Then it was off to find his prey.

A meeting had been arranged before the meeting with the teams had been. It wasn’t anything to do with Wayne or Owl work. This was pure fun. A night off that no-one would stop him from having. Mainly because no-one said no to the omega. He had risen from street rat to queen. A powerhouse that controlled everything behind the scenes with only the syndicate knowing who was truly in charge.

Sat at Jason’s favourite booth in the VIP lounge, a curved black leather sofa with a reinforced table that sat central to the back of the room giving Jason a perfect view of the lounge and club, was his date. The anti-hero, and that’s what he was at the moment not the President of the USA like he was during the day, was scowling at everyone that tried to approach. Clearly out of his element. It bought a sadistic grin to Jason’s face to know that he even had the power to drag someone such as Wilson into such a seedy area.

The man was huge. Muscles clearly defined through his black shirt and matching jeans. Silver hair glinting in the flashing lights. Icy blue eye tracking across the room.

A smile appeared to try and pull up the corners of the alpha’s lips as he caught sight of the omega icon. His outfit everything he’d become famous for around the world. An omega showing everyone that convention was bullshit. Omegas were to rule to world and Jason would lead them.

Jason slipped into his lap. Bare thighs settling either side of the soft denim. Back artfully arched to show off his milk-swollen breasts, the nectar usually reserved for his pack offered towards the other man, while Slade’s eye zeroed in on the bob of his smaller Adam’s Apple as he swallowed his drink. The alcohol warming his body and relaxing him as it signalled his night going the right way.

“Waiting for me long Honey?” Jason asked as he pressed up against Slade’s chest and breathed in the sharp alpha scent. Pine and Sandalwood with an undercurrent of the spice that signalled all alpha arousal.

The alpha moved his arms from their relaxed state across the back of the sofa and so he could settle his hands on Jason’s hips. Thumbs rubbing the jut of hip bones. A low growl filtering through the noise of the club as Slade dipped his head and inhaled Jason’s own saccharine sweet but spicy scent. That hint of spice the only thing that hinted towards Jason’s true nature outside his public persona of a powerful omega. This was an omega you didn’t cross, you didn’t even dare touch unless given direct consent. Even his pack having to ask for something as simple as bumping his shoulder or brushing fingers past his hand.

“How did we wait so long since last time?” Slade’s deep voice made him shiver.

Jason leant back, Slade’s eye-line dropping to the promise hidden behind loose black fabric. A quirk of Jason’s head and Slade was latching on like a starving man. The omega groaning as the pressure was relieved and the suction on his nipple amping up his arousal.

Milk spilled over Slade’s tongue. The sweetened nectar of a mature unbred omega making his alpha lash at its chains. Possessive want growing in his mind as he drank as much as he could until Jason was pulling him off. A few droplets spilling down the plump flesh and across his abs. Slade’s gaze burning the same path as it followed the droplets.

Caught in the intense flow of the addictive substance Slade didn’t notice when a slip of paper was put into his shirt pocket. The augmentations Bruce had made to the Talon serum, at Jason’s request, coming in handy not just for controlling the pack but also for controlling those harder to crack.

Jason patted Slade’s pocket, drawing his attention away from the dried milk. “I need you to take care of these people for me BooBoo. Think you can manage that?” He fluttered his eyelashes and pressed a chaste kiss to Slade’s lips. The veteran and usually immovable President chasing the softness of his mouth.

“Who are they?” Slade managed to get out once he’d gotten control of himself. Shaking his head as if waking from a dream.

The giggle he got as a reply set him on edge until Jason threaded his fingers back through silver locks and brought him to his other nipple. As Slade began to suck Jason started talking. Outlining just which senators he needed taking out of the game or fetched under the Owls control and why.

There was a hypnotic quality Jason had found when people drank from him. They were easier to control. One simple denial leading them to jump through hoops. If he didn’t want them that close to his body, his own preferences taking priority then he had his pack to deal with them…or his extensive collection of blades.

He pulled Slade away once he’d finished speaking. Roughly tugging on the man’s hair and getting his nipple tugged causing him to roll his hips onto the substantial bulge now in the man’s jeans. He used his hold to shake the man out of the fog and looked him dead in the eye. “You know the penalty for failing me don’t you Baby. Now, let’s get out of here and you can put this,” Jason rolled his hips down once more causing them both to groan, “alpha cock of yours to good use.”

A quick trip across town in the Jag and they made it to Gotham Central Hotel. The place was always bustling but the staff knew how to secret a Wayne and their guest in and out without being seen. It was in their training to do so.

As the penthouse door shut behind them Jason stalked over to the bed. Sitting on the edge and spreading his thighs. He beckoned Slade over with a crook of his finger. Smirking as the man nearly tripped over his own feet to end up standing between his spread knees.

“Strip but make a show of it.” He lent forward, chin resting in his palm and elbow resting on one knee. “Entertain me.” The omega purred.

Slade undressed in a mostly military fashion. Quick and efficient. However, he did ensure that he showed off his muscles and didn’t just drop his boxers straight away. Letting the sizeable tent and growing damp patch where the head of his cock pressed against the fabric. He hooked his thumbs into the fabric and slowly pulled them down. His cock standing proud as pre-cum dribbled from the tip.

Watching the alpha strip had the combined scent of arousal swelling in the air. Jason pointed to the floor and grinned as Slade dropped straight to his knees. He rolled to his feet. “Take my shorts off.”

The President was quick to obey. Undoing the button and pulling the tight shorts down. He rested his hand on the boots but Jason just shook his head as he sat back down allowing his shorts to come off the rest of the way.

Spreading his legs once again, red lace straining across his smaller omega cock and the silk soaked through, he looked over the alpha. It was clear he was fighting his instincts. Instincts pushing him to flip Jason over, knot him, breed him, show him who should be in charge. It was the same bullshit Jason had seen countless times. Alphas thinking omegas belonged beneath them.

“Your mouth and fingers only. If you are stupid enough to try anything I’ll cut.” Jason ran his leather clad foot over Slade’s cock, the threat clear.

The alpha surged forward. Licking Jason through the silk and inhaling the stronger spice of his arousal. He tore the knickers straight off the omega and started licking the soaking folds now bared to him. Slick coating his lips and chin as Jason threw his head back and moaned. Once satisfied with the attention paid to the folds Slade moved and swallowed Jason’s cock down in one go. The smaller size making it easier for a man who usually only slept with female omegas and betas.

Jason gasped as two fingers stretched him open. Thick, calloused, and skilled they were everything Jason had hoped Slade’s fingers would be. He hooked a leg over Slade’s shoulder and pressed the heel painfully into his back to push him closer. His skilled tongue and fingers bringing Jason quickly to what he hoped was his first orgasm of the night.

Slade didn’t let up. He continued to lick and suck at the omega’s cock while skilfully working his hole with his fingers. Slick running down his hand and soaking his chin whenever he nestled into the curls at the base of Jason’s cock. It took no time at all to get the omega back up to hardness and a panting mess. Hips rocking against Slade as he wove a hand into that silver hair and fucked his mouth.

After a second orgasm had Jason collapsing back onto the bed the omega finally allowed Slade to rise off his knees. Only to push him to the bed and straddle his hips. Thick alpha cock pressing against where he was soaked. Boots rubbing against bare thighs and Slade’s gaze dragging across any exposed skin.

Again Jason could see Slade’s instincts pushing against the chains he’d locked it in. Scent swelling with take, knot, breed, as Jason rocked his hips. He pinned the man to the bed with one quelling look.

Jason rose up on his knees and positioned Slade at his entrance, knickers tugged to the side. He sat down, slowly filling himself with Slade’s girth. The stretch feeling glorious after getting of on only two fingers.

Slade had been so good. He’d kept his hands to himself and let Jason ride him however he’d wanted. The omega slamming down hard and rising slowly. The drag of his cock feeing fantastic to the omega.

Then it all went wrong. Slade’s alpha instincts snapped forward. His hands coming up to clench tightly around Jason’s hips as his own thrust up hard, knot nearly catching. He even tried to flip the pair but couldn’t get the leverage he was looking for. He’d broken the unspoken rules. Tried to take control of the uncontrollable, tried to tame the tameless.

Quick as a whip Jason had broken away from the alpha, swallowing down a whine as he clenched down on nothing and felt that emptiness. Knife pulled from his boot to be held loosely at his side. Glare hard as he looked over the President and anti-hero.

“You didn’t behave.” Jason growled out. Voice and body hard, omega seductress locked away. “Don’t fail on your mission otherwise it’ll be the last thing you fail at.”

With his piece said and Slade starting to apologise profusely, Jason scooped up his shorts and stormed out to the living room. Leaning against the hotel door as he slipped back into his shorts. Talk about a disappointing end to an otherwise successful night.

The drive back to the Manor was as reckless as the sex had been disappointing. Speed high and every corner taken on the racing line. Regardless of other cars or passengers. No cop worth their badge would stop the Wayne omega.

Once in the house Jason could hear the sounds of his pack. All clearly finished with their missions, or in Tim’s case paused to make Kon suffer. He trudged towards the pack nest letting out an omegan keen. The noise pulling the pack from wherever they were around the house.

Soon enough he was swept off his feet by Dick and plopped into the nest, right in Bruce’s lap. The pack alpha already tightening his hold and scenting him aggressively to wash away any residual Slade. The room swelling with a petrichor romantic smell as all the pack scents wove together. It reminded the omega of his Jane Austin novels and everything he’d wanted as a pup.

Dick climbed over the others who’d settled in. Cass curled up with Tim on Jason’s left side while Damian was splayed across his chest and Duke sat by his feet. The second alpha getting the prime spot on Jason’s right. A choice position for whoever usually got first go at his milk, unless he picked that to be Bruce when the pack alpha wasn’t being aggressively possessive and demanding Jason stay in his arms.

The second alpha buried his nose in Jason’s neck and shined at the lingering scent of pine and sandalwood. A purr soothing him as Jason reaches up and started scratching at his scalp. “Have a good night Jay?” He mumbled into the bare neck, lips brushing skin.

“Could have gone better. I did manage to slip him some of the names we need dealt with so it wasn’t a complete failure.” Jason replied softly. His voice and purr pulling Damian to sleep on his chest. The pup clearly having been waiting for them all to get home. “You and Cass have a good night with B?”

Bruce huffed into Jason’s curls. The rush of air making him giggle and pull away from the alpha. Only relaxing back when Bruce let out a possessive growl.

“They were too hidden. Only got to three of them.” Cass grumbled.

They were all feeling the same sense of failure as Jason’s scent bloomed with disappointment. He always needed his pack to do what he wanted done. It was how they’d managed to stay on top of the Syndicate since he’d joined the pack just after his first heat.

Even Bruce felt the despondency of failing the omega. Each of them knowing they were at risk of being denied his milk and having to suffer through seeing one of his more pleasure able playthings enjoying it instead. Outsiders like Roy of the Arrows, Kyle the lantern, and Donna of the Amazons. People they didn’t think deserved such nectar.

Or worse still, watching Damian hog it all. The little pup the only one of the pack not yet an Owl. Therefore the only one unable to disappoint the omega.

“Duke-a-roo,” Jason purred at the alpha. “They’ve given you more work for today I’m afraid. So we’ll have to cancel our night out.”

The alpha turned the most scathing glare on the rest of the pack. A glare entirely ruined by his sleepy movements. His one night a month with the omega entirely to himself now cancelled due to the team’s incompetence rolling over to the Owls workload.

It was Tim that caught the masked scent of past arousal. The lingering dried milk on rippling abs and dried slick on the thigh his resting a hand on. His eyes widening as he heard Jason sigh against their pack alpha.

Rousing Damian was difficult but Tim found help in the only beta of the pack. Cassandra noticing just what was needed to calm the slowly building stress within the omega. Sometimes being denied his good night and having to threaten someone he’d wanted to knot him leaves Jason feeling empty and adrift, a stress heat far too easily sparked in the ex-street kid.

As soon as Damian has left Tim shifts his hand up that thigh, fingers teasing under the short hemline. Calloused skin skittering across smooth skin. A louder sigh pulling the attention of those above him in the hierarchy.

A look shared between the four alphas and they’re moving as one. Boots being taken off by Duke, newly exposed skin getting gentle kisses. The newest to the pack then starting to kiss back up those toned legs. Tim continued to rub the sensitive skin just under the shorts. A perfect distraction for Jason. Not once noticing Dick moving until he felt the tongue twirling his nipple and the hand massaging the heavy chest.

Behind the omega Bruce isn’t immune either. His lips and teeth move across that bare neck. Bites that don’t break skin over every scent half.

With his position sat in Bruce’s lap, Jason can feel that cock twitching against him as it fills out. His own pressing against the lace of his underwear, the soft uneven texture rubs against him with every shift of his hips.

“My alphas.” He purrs. “You’ll treat me right won’t you? That useless man didn’t.” Bottom lip pushed out in a pout it catches Duke’s eye. Prompting the newest of the pack to lean up and take it between his lips. Nibbling and sucking on it until claiming Jason’s mouth in a loving kiss.

All the of the pack know there is something special about their omega. He’s an icon globally for a reason. They’ve talked about it before, each catching the weirdly knowing look Bruce gets when they mention just how delicious and powerful he is. After all, it wasn’t just his milk that Bruce altered. He also altered the omega’s slick, unbeknownst to him, to make it more addictive and hypnotic than his milk. Refusing to inoculate himself so he can enjoy the euphoria it brings.

A chorus of agreements as they move as one. The training to be Owls as useful here as it is on a hunt. Bruce scooping Jason up so Tim can pull down his shorts. Duke pushing the top further up so Dick has more room while he presses kisses between the plump pecs.

Surrounded by his pack’s arousal and sensation bombarding him

Surrounded by his pack’s arousal and sensation bombarding him from multiple angles. The weight of his main alphas cock now resting against Jason’s drenched folds has him gasping, the noise getting louder as the man moves his hand and thrusts two fingers into him.

The movement of the hand is confusing. A twisting, almost scraping motion on every pull out. Not realising what’s happening until Bruce wipes his hand off on Tim’s discarded shirt.

“That jealous of another person’s cock inside me?” Jason joyously asks. Giggles overtaking him as he realises just how wrapped within his web the pack is.

Bruce growls into his neck. Threat of teeth scraping his neck. “He doesn’t deserve to leave even a hint inside you. He failed our Queen.” Voice that deep alpha register that only the most prime alphas can reach. It sends a sharp shiver down Jason’s spine. Milk leaking freely at the swelling of love through the pack bonds.

He drops his head back onto Bruce’s shoulder. Turning to face the alpha and steal a kiss. Tongues exploring as it gets heated.

The kiss is broken when Jason has to throw his head back in a moan. Duke and Tim have moved around so that the smaller alpha can slot between Jason and Bruce’s outstretched legs and swallow Jason’s cock. The heat and pressure sending wave after wave of sparking pleasure through him.

“How do you want us Little Wing?” Dick pulls back from sucking marks into his chest to ask.

Jason grunts and glares at Dick. Words stollen by the slim fingers now thrusting into his hole as the suction around his cock increases.

Realising just what’s causing Jason’s inability to speak, Dick roughly grabs Tim’s hair and pulls him back. Cock leaving his mouth with a pop and causing the omega to whine at the loss. That emptiness he’d felt after leaving Slade increasing with all his alphas movements stilled.

He shakes his head to clear the haze of lust that had settled over his mind. Slowly returning to himself and his answer now clear. “B, Tim, then Duke. Fuck me, my alphas.”

Dick doesn’t miss the slight. The punishment for pulling Tim away when he’d been so close to that blinding, mind-warping pleasure only the pack could bring. The older alpha also thinks it’s punishment for the team failing. He’s in charge of them so he should have guaranteed they’d get more than a third of their targets that night.

The second alpha of the pack goes to pout, brain partially cloudy due to the pheromones in the air. Then he remembers himself. Jason is above him. He runs the whole pack, the whole damn world really. If he said Dick couldn’t fuck him then he couldn’t. There was nothing to pout about.

Not waiting for any further words, Bruce pulled Jason back as Tim lined his cock up. A quick pull to the omega’s hips has him fully sheathed inside. Glorious, tight heat rippling around him. Jason’s head thumping against his shoulder as he brings his omega bliss.

Several thrusts later and Jason is clenching tighter than ever around the pack alpha’s cock. Curses filling the nest as a technicolour light show blinds him. Cum caught by Tim who’d read the omega and wrapped his lips around him again. Just in time to catch.

Bruce works him through his orgasm. Whimpers and moans tumbling from them both as Jason shifts to get his legs better under him. Calves now tight against Bruce’s muscular thighs. How own toned legs moving him along the alpha.

Each thrust up, each drop down, every little movement sends reminders of that second orgasm of the night like a spark of light in the dark. Never quite letting him come down from it. Always slowly building up for a potential third. His cunt sensitive to the alpha twitching inside him.

Jason can feel the knot trying to catch at his hole so he spots a look at Dick. One quick head nod has the alpha moving. Hand wrapping tight around Bruce’s knot. The tight hold forcing him over the edge and spilling as deep as he can get into his omega.

The warmth pumping into him triggers a gasping moan. Forever a cumslut despite status. Now he’s just in charge of whose it is and if they tie together.

Once Bruce has flopped back, Jason lifts off his softening cock and crawls to the other side of the nest. Laying down on his back and opening his legs for the smallest alpha of the pack. Pearlescent white mixing with slick as Jason leaks onto the bedding. Hand lazily running through his folds, opening them up to show off to the alphas.

Tim dives forward. Pushing away the hand and thrusting in quickly. His own hand already wrapped around where his knot has slightly swollen. For Tim there is no greater sight than Jason bouncing on a cock he enjoys taking. Slick soaking the way while his slit and omegan cock are a deep red.

It regularly makes him want to pick up a camera. To shoot Jason in all the best lighting, which isn’t difficult to find for the omega, wearing the best frilly lingerie. Camera working hard as the lace, organza, and chiffon disappear. Shots changing to black and white to accentuate Jason’s scarred but beautiful skin. 

Tim reaches up with his other hand to brace on the edge of the nest. Leaning down to kiss Jason. Share the taste of the omega himself and bask in the individual attention being the one to fuck him brings.

Ever the one to think of efficiency when it comes to what’s best for the pack, Tim drives into Jason hard and fast. Fist bumping the underside of the omega’s cock and pressing against the still tingling slit.

He comes with Jason’s name on his tongue and his cum painting strips across Jason’s abdomen. Pearly white fluid showing his claim to the omega. Despite it actually being the other way around. No one can claim Jason; you are his, he is not yours.

The alpha goes to collapse onto Jason, still basking in the afterglow, when Dick’s arms wrap around his waist and haul him to the side. Slotting him into Bruce’s side.

Duke is more tentative than the rest of the pack. Than most people Jason let’s near him. It’s still a new thing, being so included in the Wayne pack and having the singular attention of such a powerful omega laser focused on you. He takes a calming breath, reminding himself he’s got as much right to be in the nest as any other alpha there. He’s there because Jason wants him there.

Before he can touch the omega, Duke feels Jason tangle a hand in his dreadlocks and pull his head forward. Lips meeting in a kiss far sloppier than the one they’d shared earlier. Jason panting from the exertion of almost falling from that peak with Tim. From having so much attention and love showered down on him.

Duke manages to kiss his way from lips to jaw to neck. Biting a mark into Jason’s collarbone as he lines himself up. Hand placed the same as Tim’s as he’s sure Jason doesn’t want a knot tonight.

Jason’s warm breath and soft voice rain praise down upon him as he takes his time. Enjoys feeling the omega around every inch of him. Pushing as far as he can, first right up against the entrance and slick practically pouring out of the omega. He isn’t a possessive alpha. Seeing Bruce’s claim leaking out and Tim’s splattered all over tones abs don’t make him see red. They bring a calm to his mind. A visual reminder of how lucky he is to have the pack he does.

He doesn’t increase his pace. Trusting Jason to guide them both to the pleasure they want. That addictive high that leaves you breathless and wanting more. More of Jason, more of his love, his time, his body.

A knowing, soft smile graces Jason’s face as he looks at the newest alpha to the pack. He’s always so careful, never just steaming in like Bruce and the others can do. Ensuring Jason gets just as much enjoyment out of their time.

Legs wrap around narrow hips, pulling Duke in. Encouraging him to move faster. To fuck as hard as he can. The omega wanting the alpha to enjoy himself. To find pleasure in him. His own pleasure will be taken care of after. The remaining alpha all ready for him.

As if the dam breaks, Duke moves faster. His cock hitting Jason’s g-spot perfectly while his fist knocks against the omega’s cock. Bolts of pleasure shooting through them both.

With a grunt Duke falls off the precipice. Hips jerking as he fills the omega. Hand squeezing down on his knot. His lips being caught in a kiss that has him pressing as hard and as far as he can into the omega. A couple more bursts of cum filling Jason up and satiating them both.

Just as with Tim, Dick is there to scoop Duke away. Settling him beside the other alphas. Ensuring he’s got the touch he needs to come down slowly. Duke always having a tendency to freak if he’s not got someone touching him after. Too many bad memories of being abandoned fucking with his head.

“Dickie,” Jason whines. His voice breaking as the sound of squelching fills the room. Panting breaths from the omega a perfect accompaniment.

The alpha moved over to the omega, leaning down to give his an almost chaste kiss. Lips tender against kiss bruised ones. Fluttering kisses moving to the scent gland just behind Jason’s right ear.

Breath ticking the fine hairs there. Nipping on the earlobe. “How do you want me little wing?” He’d seen where Jason was pumping his fingers but didn’t want to assume. He thought he was being punished. That would be a reward not a punishment.

“Take care of me Dickie? Take care of your omega.” He wraps his legs around Dick’s hips and pulls him in. Their bodies flush and the alphas hard, weeping cock pressing against his other hole.

Jason takes Dick’s hand and guides it to his folds, encouraging him to press three fingers into him. Cum and slick drenching then both as he slowly starts to pump the other man’s fingers in and out of himself.

With the hand he’d been using on himself he slicks Dick’s cock with the mix of fluids on his hand. Guiding his cock to the tight hole rarely used. Legs forcing it to breach the puckered ring of muscle.

Both men groan as Dick pushes in. Stretching out the muscles slowly, knowing he’s bigger than the fingers Jason had been using. Every inch feeling too much. Too large for such a tight place.

Dick increases the speed of his fingers, other hand coming to rest beside Jason’s head to support his weight. Hips rocking to push his cock in more each time. The rippling clench already making him feel like Jason is trying to milk his cock. Breath stuttering on every clench down as pleasure shoots up his spine. Want flooding the pack bonds and making Dick clench his jaw to prevent him biting down on the mating gland. Jason isn’t one to be mated. The short omega the one to own them, not the other way round.

The pace slowly increases. Both reading the cues the other is sending out. Jason gripping his own cock and stroking it fast. Twisting grip making his back arch and both holes clench down on Dick. A soundless scream as technicolour bursts behind his shut eyes and turns blinding white. Pleasure the highest it’s been all night. Only encouraged by the knowledge of how this is going to end.

When Jason comes down from his orgasm, chest heaving and milk running freely from his nipples, he locks eyes with Dick. “Alpha, knot me.” He growls as much as he can with a dry throat.

The alpha in question groans and presses their foreheads together. Thrusts turning reckless and faltered. Swelling knot catching on the taut rim. Slamming in and reducing Dick’s movements to mere inches.

Another orgasm washes over Jason. The rhythmic clench around Dick making him hit his own peak. Pumping his seed into Jason and moaning at the unrelenting pressure on his knot. Balls feeling drained by the time he stops.

Coming back to themselves a slow process. Only managing so when Dick is carefully moved so they’re both laying on their side. Still locked together. Bruce running his hand through Jason’s hair as Tim and Duke offer other gentle touches. The alphas eventually settling around them. Contentment filling the bonds and pulling them all into sleep.

Tomorrow they’ll get their targets. Tonight they’ll keep for themselves. Reassuring Jason of their devotion to him. Showing him just how much they love and worship him. All the more important with the job list for the following few days. Their leader needing to be on top form.


	2. Chapter 2

A cold shiver ran down Jason’s back as he watched the people milling around the ballroom. His perch on one of the balcony alcoves keeping him hidden. Not hidden enough apparently if the shiver was anything to go by.

He flicked a look over his shoulder, under the disguise of moving his long curls. A shadow shifted as his vision adjusted to the darkness. The contacts he had to wear for such public areas delaying his enhanced vision. Jason chose to look back over the dance floor. There were only a handful of people who would dare to sneak up on him and all of them were aware of the potential of death for doing so.

“You might as well come out.” He spoke just loud enough to be heard over the orchestra playing out a waltz.

A hand glided up his side as the person stepped beside him. Out the corner of his eye he could see the bright red hair he’d not seen in a few weeks. Both of them busy with syndicate business, even if the other man didn’t realise all his tasks had to go through Jason first.

“I missed you.” Wally said as he pressed against the younger man. Enjoying the feel of the omega against him. “It was too long. Hopefully Bruce won’t send me on anything that long again.”

Jason just hummed. Trying to ignore the warmth radiating from the speedster. Holding in the shudder that wanted to roll across him as the alpha ran his hand across Jason’s back to hold his waist. Of all the alphas under Jason’s thumb, Wally seemed to be the most needy when it came to touch. Some days it was fine with the omega, other days it drove him mad.

“What are you doing here Wally?” Voice sounding bored as he continued watching the puppets dance, wishing he could slash them to pieces and take their wealth and power. Wealth and power they only had because he granted it.

The speedster didn’t reply. Just moved his hand back to Jason’s back and moved up until he reached the edge of the dress. Jason’s shoulder blades exposed, the dress ending just below his ribs. A beautiful expanse of unmarked skin thanks the the serum all talons underwent. The lithe body of this omega having always gotten to Wally, even when he was still a runt and new to the Wayne pack and Owl clan.

“I just said Jaybird, I missed you.” Wally whispered in Jason’s ear. Not missing the way he shivered at the contact.

Still Jason continued to ignore him. Eyes searching the dance floor for his pack. They all had tasks for the night, all had dates as cover to prevent anything getting back to them. As Jason thought about it he realised he was the only one without a date. Almost as if he’d intentionally left that detail out as he couldn’t arrive on the arm of any of his pack alphas.

Wally’s breath caught as Jason turned to him. He wasn’t the docile Wayne omega he’d been seconds before. Now he was all Talon. It sent a bolt of fear to his heart and arousal through his body.

He stayed frozen as Jason reached and caressed his cheek. Nails running down his neck and ending near his lapel. In a quick movement, one Bruce had never had to teach Jason, he’d removed Wally’s handkerchief and replaced it with the one in his clutch. It matched his black and silver dress perfectly. The black silk embroidered with different constellations. Smaller variations of the ones that littered the bottom of Jason’s skirt and faded upwards.

“There, now you look the part.” He looked up at Wally from beneath his eyelashes. Watching the older man fight whatever thoughts he was having. It was too amusing to not step in and make everything worse.

Jason stepped even closer to Wally. Their bodies flush as he tilted his head up to maintain their shared gaze. The heels reduced most of the height difference and meant Jason could thread his fingers into the back of Wally’s hair and pull him in for a kiss.

As soon as their lips touched the alpha returned to his senses. Pushing Jason against the railing and devouring his mouth. Swallowing every gasp and moan he received as he pushed his body harder against the omega. It wasn’t the best place to get all hot and bothered but, fuck, had he missed the omega.

It was Jason who ended the kiss. Pulling Wally back by the grip in his hair. “We’ve got a gala to attend and a job to do Alpha,” he whispered the last word knowing it would keep Wally right where he wanted him all night…utterly devoted to his every need. “You wouldn’t want to disappointment would you?”

“Fuck no! Last time I disappointed you I promised it’d be the last. I’m not going to suffer the indignity of having Ultraman tell me in _explicit_ detail what he’s done to you.” Wally sucked down a breath, regaining control. “I don’t care who else you see Jay, I just don’t want it rubbed in my face by Ultradouche.”

“Good boy.” Jason praises while cupping Wally’s cheek. All he could now think about though, was the utter bliss Ultraman had kept him in for four solid days. His body coming away bruised even with the enhanced healing. Breasts hurting they’d been so completely drained and drenched in the alpha’s scent after the amount of times he’d finished on or inside the omega.

He steps back and slips his hand through Wally’s arm. Letting the man guide him back down to the ballroom. His pack are already waiting. It’s customary for them to enter as a family at the events they host. Gets the formalities out the way, like the speeches, and enables them to flow into the crowd for intel.

Dick tries to hide his surprise at seeing Wally. The speedster usually one of his closest friends, or as friendly as any of the Owls got, except they’d been on the outs since the mission with the senators went so disastrously wrong. Having Jason come home stinking of Slade and having let the man drink from him had just caused Raven to blacklist any and all meet-ups outside of team hours.

“Dickie,” a scolding note entered Jason’s voice. The omega not standing for any fighting when there were some very big fish to catch tonight. “Remember why we’re all here. You’ve for your little alien girl and I’ve got Wally.”

The alpha looked away but mumbled under his breath, just loud enough for Jason to hear, “I just don’t like seeing people disappoint you.”

With a tinkling laugh, the sort that always set every Syndicate member on edge, Jason ran his finger across Dick’s chest mimicking his Raven symbol. No more words were needed.

The night drags, even with someone so fast on his arm. There is only so much gossip and so many fake smiles Jason can flash before he feels Talon starting to slip back on. The cold stare unsettling the older guests. His swaying hips pulling in the younger ones despite the air of danger around him.

It gets to the point where he calls it. Jason knew the chances of him getting the information they wanted from a gala were slim. The people there all putting up an image of in control alphas who ignore the opinions of any omega. Get them all alone and away from such an event and he’d have had them talking with just a brush of fingers.

Jason can feel the eyes of his pack on him as he moves over to Bruce. Feigning exhaustion to the pack alpha as he interrupts his conversation. His hearty chuckle at the news one that grates on every nerve.

None of their gazes burn quite as intensely as Dick’s. The alpha clearly following his every step. Wally following the omega along like a dog on a lead.

It adds to the fire burning through Jason’s body now he’s free of that hellscape. Wally can smell the arousal building in Jason, the spicy sweetness making his mouth water. It had been far too long since he’d gotten to spend time with the omega.

Half-way up the stairs to the family’s private quarters Jason tripped, Wally swooping in to steady him. His heel having caught in the plush runners.

“Those shoes must be a nightmare on these rugs.” Wally tried to lighten any potential dark cloud that could fall over the other man. Their eyes met as he helped Jason stand back up. A cheeky glint in the omega’s eye sending a thrill through him.

“Carry…” Jason was cut off as Wally scooped him up. He’d only intended to ask the speedster to carry his shoes so he’d not break his neck on the rest of the stairs.

Instead Jason found himself suddenly landing on a bed. Pillowy softness breaking his fall as his dress fell open from the split. His chest heaving as he laughed, joy feeling like it was returning after dealing with such filth all night.

“Babe, let me worship you.” Wally said. His lips so close to Jason’s as his eyes blazed with lust.

Jason grabbed just under his jaw, fingers pressing into the joints. One quick move, for a Talon, and he’d find eating difficult. It made him a little sad to know that Wally wouldn’t have bruises to remind him of the disrespect he’d shown. “You worship me anyway, show me why I should let you in me.”

The shudder that ran through Wally would have been too quick for Jason to notice had he not had such a tight grip on the other man’s jaw. He used the grip to pull Wally close, claiming his mouth with forceful passion and hunger.

Wally ran his hand up Jason’s stocking clad thigh until he reached the suspender belt. Letting his touch become heavier as he stroked the exposed skin. Skirting around the holster that was there, two finely decorated daggers attached to it.

He didn’t stop his movements until he pushed the dress up to Jason’s hips. The silk pooling across his stomach and across his crotch. A hint of black lace from the french knickers showing at one side.

As Wally felt the lace and the half hard cock they contained, the slip not soaked through, he groaned into the kiss. His hips rocking against the bed. He let one hand wander up Jason’s side, feeling the sculpted muscles and lithe body beneath him.

The kiss finally broke when Wally realised the zip was at the back. Sitting up and pulling Jason with him. His hands skimmed across bare shoulders and upper back, undoing the zipper while lavishing kisses and bites across his shoulders and neck.

Jason tipped his head back, only moving when Wally reaches up to undo the halter neck. The silk cascading across his body like a waterfall and pooling around his lap. As the material flowed across his breasts and nipples he let out a sigh, the tight fit of the dress having constricted him all night.

Wally gently pushed Jason back into the pillows. Looking down at him had lust slamming into his gut like a punch. Cock hardening as quick as he ran at the picture Jason made.

Black curls fell over the pillows, a halo of darkness highlighting the gold that interspersed the blue of his eyes. Light bruises he’d made littering skin, leading down to the full chest that would surely leak milk at the slightest touch. Dress a crumpled heap as he had his thighs open and his cock filled out more and more of the underwear.

He groaned a curse and ducked down. Taking both Jason’s breasts in hand Wally began squeezing them. His mouth working along his sternum, darting out occasionally to nip at the sensitive and swollen flesh. Eventually reaching his destination.

Jason’s milk was as flavourful as he remembered. Like ambrosia from the gods. A sweetness that was pure Jason.

The alpha ran his free hand back down Jason’s body. Pausing to apply a hint of pressure to the lace covered cock. Jason bucking up into his hand. He started up a gentle vibration, yearning to feel Jason clench around him as he did the same with his cock. The shocked gasp the omega let out making him feel a certain level of smugness. There weren’t many people who would be able to do such a thing for him.

With Jason distracted by the vibration Wally moved off his nipple. Not breaking suction until the last minute. He continued on his previous quest down the omega’s body. Lips and tongue lavishing soft skin, a byproduct of the Talon serum meaning Jason never had scars beyond those he’d gained prior to Bruce.

The concentrated scent of omega arousal made his head spin as he reached one of Jason’s jutting hip bones. Jason might have been the most dangerous Owl but like this, petit frame and haute couture gown crumpled around him, he looked defenceless. Almost like he was completely at the alpha’s mercy. It pulled a possessive sound from Wally, one he tried to bite back before Jason noticed it. The man only liked his pack being possessive and would cast you out of his bed for far too long if he thought you were losing to your instincts.

Seemingly in the clear, Wally continued on his path. Biting bruises into the tender flesh on inner thighs. Moving his free hand to press against Jason’s entrance through his underwear. Hips bucking into the touch.

He didn’t want to want much longer. Using his teeth Wally pulled the underwear down, watching the way the fabric scratched against sensitive skin. He sat back enough to pull them the rest of the way off, finally having taken his hand off Jason’s cock.

The cold air of the room was a shock when it hit Jason’s folds. The combination of Wally holding him open with one hand and the slick he was already producing making him feel overexposed. He reached for Wally, rumbling in annoyance when the alpha ignored the hand now tangled in his hair that tried to tug him up.

Wally had other ideas. He placed featherlight kisses over Jason’s folds. Lips getting coated in slick. Tongue darting out to lick it up. He swiped his tongue from Jason’s hole to the base of his cock, letting his natural speed add to the experience.

Tongue curved, he thrust into the omega. A cry leaving them and making Jason’s back arch.

One swipe became two. Long slow drags became kittenish licks. Tongue pressing into the hole between his cock and arse. Hand pumping the erection that bumped his nose on every journey up those flushed folds.

Building Jason up was easy. Easier done than most would think. The omega was just that sensitive though. His body clamouring for touch.

A sharp tug to ginger hair had Wally pulling off. Hand moving to press in two fingers while he locked eyes that enthralled with their surprising clarity. The omega holding him away from the body he wanted to devour.

“You got me close there Wallster, so continue getting me off and I might let you finish. I doubt it though, I heard that growl you did.” With that, and without waiting for an answer, he pushed the alpha back down.

Wally set time work. One hand tightly pumping Jason’s erection while the other thrust three fingers in and out of his sopping hole. Both hands vibrating in a pulsating rhythm to bring him pleasure.

The fire coursing through Jason reached fever pitch. Fireworks exploding at the nerve endings Wally was playing expertly. Every ounce of pleasure building him higher and higher until the dam broke.

Free-falling into bliss. 

Technicolour bursts blinding into black. Breaths stilling and back arching as legs tried to clamp shut. Laughter filling the air as pure euphoria washed through synapses.

Jason came back to himself a panting mess. Body covered in sweat and slick. His stomach feeling weird until he looked down his body. Wally was lapping his abs and cock, cleaning him up. He shuddered whenever Wally’s tongue passed over his sensitive cock. The stimulation falling into too much after such a powerful orgasm.

Once Wally was finished Jason smirked down at him. A smirk that always, without fail, meant trouble for whoever it was aimed at. The omega reached forward and carded his fingers through messy red hair.

“Wally, baby, that was fantastic.” He pulled the alpha so their faces were closer. “The only problem is that little possessive streak you’ve got.”

With a twist of his hand Jason had the alpha’s head bent back, neck bared. He clamped his teeth around Wally’s Adam’s apple. Submission forced into the energetic alpha at the hands of an omega making the body react that much harder. Teeth releasing to show a bloody wound that perfectly matched Jason. Anyone that saw it would know what had happened. Alphas submission bites were usually to the back of the neck, the result of a fight. Omegas bit any part of the neck they could get to in order to overpower an alpha or beta and protect themselves.

Jason kept his grip in Wally’s hair as he climbed off the bed. An iron tang mixing with the scent of sex and submission. It made the omega sneer. The alpha having put up such a pitiful display.

He only released his hold on the alpha once he’d made Wally crawl across the room to the door. Releasing him as he threw him across the threshold.

Jason had disappeared in that instant.

Now all that stood before Wally was Talon. The most ruthless of the Owls. The one Owl who took pleasure from destroying their enemies. A person you did not want to encounter if you’d failed the clan.

“You get one more chance to prove yourself to us.” That cold voice cut through the haze still lingering over Wally from the bite. “Be at the meeting tomorrow for your next mission. If you fail us,” Talon stepped forward. Foot pressing against Wally’s chest and forcing him further to the floor. “Well, I’m sure you can guess.”

With that Talon span around and glided back into his room. The door slamming in Wally’s face. Night throughly ended and the speedster now realising just how much his loss of control had cost him.

****

A Syndicate meeting was always an interesting affair. With the fear the Owls has managed to put in every team, meta or otherwise, no business was spoken about until they arrived. Old grievances would trigger arguments. People would flirt. Hell, some even tried to gather help for their different assignments.

Every time though, without fail, when the Owls arrived the room would fall silent. A deathly hush falling over the crowd. Everyone there knowing they were one disaster away from becoming their next plaything.

Raven and Rook stood with Owlman, flanking him in a clear sign of guarding the boss. However, it was all a play as Talon was the real boss of the Owls. The omega lounged in the chair reserved for Owlman. Legs spread and appearing to play idly on his phone. Beside him was Crow. The smallest out of the male birds assigned to appear the least threatening and so hiding who was actually in charge.

Everything the Owls let you see was only ever as much as they wanted. A diversion from their true intent. Their purpose to only ever improve their own lives and cause as much fun as they wanted.

As Syndicate meetings went. Every leader present had their teams ripped to shreds for the failed mission that had led to Talon’s dealings with the president/antihero. A man they’d luckily had in their pocket since Talon was a teen and the older man was running for senate.

Luckily they also knew how to run a multinational company. They might have torn into the teams but they praised the leadership for managing such people. Implying that it was obvious they’d put the time into training their recruits.

The only person who seemed opposed to this plan was Diana. The Queen of Themyscria seeming to believe her warriors were never at fault for missions going wrong. She hadn’t realised the Owls had back-up plans for their back-up plans and failsafes for them.

One such failsafe rested with Crow. The small alpha stepped forward, fingers flying over his gauntlet. The screen behind them changed to show a black and white image that flickered to life. After playing with Kon under orders, Tim had spent 36 hours trawling through every frame of footage from every camera they’d hidden on the team.

Cassie Sandsmark could be seen chatting with Kon. The noise alerting the security to their presence. This was the incident that kicked off Luthor and his team’s intervention. The bald-headed pain in their collective asses not having had a precise time for their raid so had put monitoring software for each target.

Owlman went to talk when Talon just rolled his hand towards the screen. His attention no longer on his phone as he locked eyes with the most physically powerful woman in the room. A nasty smile breaking across his face as she deflated in her seat. Quietly muttering apologies while flushing in embarrassment.

With the meeting concluded everyone filed out the room. There were further talking points so they wandered off into their own groups. The only one who stayed behind was Talon.

When the room had emptied Jason kicked his feet up on the table, crossing them at the ankles. He’d been texting Kyle, one of Power Ring’s associates, throughout. A lazy sort of flirting that kept him on the hook and enabled Jason to have someone on call if Bruce failed to procure him a plaything.

He’d just started to get bored. The Watchtower far too utilitarian for someone so flighty. Bruce’s credit card in hand, just beginning a shopping spree when he sensed someone else in the room with him.

Strong hands landed on his shoulders. Each small movement of those fingers working out the kinks and making him relax in the chair. A purr pulling from him as they moved along his shoulders to rub thumbs into either side of Jason’s neck. Tension bleeding away with every touch.

Only one person had hands that large and strong. Superhuman strength held back by a simple man’s fear of retribution. As skilled in their manipulation of muscles as they were in tearing through lines upon lines of troops.

Jason rolled his head to the side, resting it upon one of those hands and looking up at their owner. “God I’ve missed your hands.” His tone dropped to a deep flirty purr. Sin incarnate as he locked eyes with the other man and let his knees fall slightly open.

“I’ve missed your body Little Bird.” Kal whispered back. Twice as deep and no less flirty. Alien blue eyes, that matched the skies over Krypton, blazing as they connected with such a dangerous foe.

Talon dropped his feet to the floor and rolled up to stand. Moving around the chair to press against Ultraman’s chest. Dense muscle never shifting under his hand despite leaning all his weight on the taller man.

Fingers dancing up and up and up until they could dance along a thick neck. Nails scraping impenetrable skin. Still managing to catch the other man’s breath despite it being a tease of a touch to him.

“Just what is my Ultra going to do to me.” A teasing lilt to his voice, just the same as his smile. Gazing up through his lashes, blue-gold eyes flashing with lust.

Kal-El grinned at the omega. Scooping them up and zipping off to the zeta tubes. Light engulfing them, blinding the light-sensitive Talon.

They appeared near the coast of Bermuda. Kal taking off to fly them to the Fortress of Solitude, currently residing in the centre of the Bermuda Triangle. It was actually the reason for the myths. The huge alien structure shorting out any and all vehicles to prevent its detection.

The crystal fortress always took Jason’s breath away. It didn’t matter how many times he saw it. The rainbows cast by the sun filtering through the crystals, large alien tech that Ultraman kept in stock ‘for a rainy day’. Even just the bed was impressive. The large, soft structure looking like it had fallen out of Narnia with its pale blue bedding, clear and white crystals forming the posts, even the feathered pillows. It was all like something out of a fantasy novel and Jason loved it all.

Today, however, he didn’t want to immediately go to the bed. There were uses to Kal’s fortress that even Bruce’s cave didn’t have. One being the truly impressive surveillance system for threats to the planet.

The smaller omega dragged the Kryptonian over to the large chair that sat in front of the system and pushed him into it. Climbing into his lap and pulling him into a kiss. As always with Kal, the kiss started soft. His hands not travelling too far over Jason’s suit, carefully avoiding all the places he secreted kryptonite. A lingering fear of his strength crushing the human who ran the organisation keeping him from truly devouring them.

Jason wasn’t having any of Kal’s softness that day. He’d been frustrated by the man too many times to count. So, he plunged his tongue into the other man’s mouth and rolled his body against the rock-hard body under him. The spandex like material of Kal’s suit failing to hide the affect Jason was having on him.

“Come on Kal, you know you won’t break me.” Jason complained. Sounding every bit the brat he knew he was. He liked what he wanted and wanted what he liked. If that meant Kyle being soft and loving or Kal holding him down then he wanted exactly that.

A soft groan, inaudible to anyone without enhanced hearing, left Kal as Jason continued to press in against him. The line of the lithe body too tantalising to resist. His hands came to grasp hips all on their own. Grasping tight enough to bruise deep.

Jason gave Kal a moan and went back to kissing him. Their lips no longer meeting softly but turning into something desperate. Both feeling that want fuelling their movements.

The omega was as devious as he was gorgeous. Hands moving to strip Kal out of his suit. His body flowing so he was settled on the floor between Kal’s knees. Those large thighs bracketing him in. It felt oddly safe, even more so when Jason thought about just how those thighs had helped the man kill so many. Dominate so many.

He ran his hands up the spandex clad muscles until he reached where the suit bunched around hips. A simple tug and an unasked question had the other man lifting his hips letting Jason pulled the fabric further down.

Not bothering to uncover more than he needed, Jason watched as Kal’s hard cock bounced up. The length and girth appearing imposing when directly in front of his face. As he watched pre-cum bead at the tip.

A tongue flicked out and lapped up the semi-translucent fluid before it could drip. Kal’s gazing down as sharp as the breath he sucked in. For someone so alien his reactions were far too human.

Lips stretched obscenely as Jason took the head between them. Tongue flicking over it as if it was his favourite lollipop. Sweeping it under the foreskin to further tease the sensitive skin.

Pulling back with a wink up at the leader of the Ultra’s, the omega started sucking wet kisses down the underside of the shaft. Grazing his teeth over the glands and enjoying the musk filling his nose.

Saliva coated the super-human’s thick cock. Vein throbbing with every touch the omega granted him. One hand pumping the shaft, fingers unable to close around it, while the other tugged and tightly held the sack.

Leaning forward, Jason began taking as much of the man into his mouth as he could. Relaxing his throat and bobbing his head. Sucking on every upwards movement before plunging his head back down fast. Not even attempting to hold down hips as he knew he wouldn’t be strong enough.

One look was all it took for Kal to thread his fingers through dark curls and hold tight. Forcing Jason’s head up and down instead of thrusting his hips. That fluttering throat clenching tightly as he forced more of himself down.

He moved a hand down. Feeling himself inside that throat. The bobbing as Jason attempted to swallow around the intrusion. 

For a good half an hour the same pattern repeated. Kal would force as much of himself down Jason’s throat as he could. Hold him down until he started to fight viciously. Then yank him up so fast it’d make the omega’s head spin. Gasping, coughing breaths allowed for all of thirty seconds then it’d repeat all over again.

Near the end of the blowjob Kal felt his balls tighten. Pulling Jason back until only the head of his cock stayed stretching this plush lips. Thick cum spraying out as he roared. Filling Jason’s mouth and making him cough with the force. Never letting him up and encouraging him to swallow it all. The amount five times that of a human.

Still he was hard. His race needed to ejaculate multiple times before softening. A byproduct of their struggles to conceive. As such he continued fucking into Jason’s mouth. Cum and his length making Jason struggle for air.

When he eventually pulled the other off him, he held him close. His own hand now holding his cock and waiting expectantly for Jason to clean him off. The omega reaching in almost desperately to collect up every last drop. Not minding at all when Kal used that same hand to swipe up the drops around his lips and shove them over Jason’s tongue.

With the curls still tight in his other hand, Kal pulled Jason up to his feet. Spinning him around and pulling his hips down so he was sat over that massive cock. The omega moaning at the heat of it through his suit.

“Take this off.” Kal growled into his ear. Sounding more like Ultraman and less like the Kal he had been at the start.

Jason was quick to comply. Even with his movements stilted from the oxygen deprivation he knew it’d be better to remove his own suit. Otherwise Kal would rip it and he’d have to go home with his ass out.

Cold air hit heated, slick soaked skin. Kal not waiting for Jason to remove his underwear, just tearing the delicate fabric in two. The tug crushing the omega’s cock against his stomach and making the pleasure turn painful. He’d started wilting during the blowjob, lack of oxygen just a touch too much to maintain it. That one simple movement had him returning to full hardness so quickly he thought he’d finish instantly. Only managing to hold off as he knew Kal would fuck him whether he was overstimulated or not.

With a groan Kal said, “Fuck Jay, look at you.” Two large fingers swiping through the slick running from him and getting a taste. The omega grinned as he wiggled his hips. A blatant invitation.

It was an invitation Kal took happily. Pulling Jason down and spearing him on his cock without fingering him. The omega so tight around him, despite being looser with lust, he felt like he couldn’t move. As if Jason was strangling him with his cunt alone.

The thrusts were hard. His strength allowing him to get further and further into the omega. A quick tug at Jason’s hair had him leaning back.

Sharing a kiss distracted the omega from the almost-too-much-painful. His cunt relaxing and letting Kal soften his thrusts. Lips parted as they felt that edge of too much lessening.

Jason felt full, fuller than any alpha knot had ever made him, and absolutely soaked. Kal’s girth hitting him in such a way it felt like he’d already been knotted. His body relaxing and letting that large cock spear him open. The sensation of being torn in two disappearing. Being replaced with a delirious thought of Kal thrusting in so hard and far he’d make his stomach bulge.

The alien stopped kissing his lips, travelling across dark veined skin to nip at the corner of jaw and down Jason’s neck. Purple-black bruises appearing in his wake. Finally settling on a collarbone and leaving multiple, deep bite marks. Some bloody, some just bruises, some a heady combination of both.

He kept his hips moving. Jason lax against him. Moans a continuous stream as he moved one hand to Jason’s cock and the other to one full breast. Squeezing to get some of that delicious milk. The nectar spilling over his fingers so he could bring them to his mouth to lick clean.

Shuddering through an orgasm, Jason squeezed tight around the cock filling him. Spilling cum over the hand working him. Milk leaking from both nipples.

It triggered Kal’s second. Cum flooding the Owl. Filling him up just as an alpha would in rut. The sudden pulsing heat adding to the euphoria Jason was floating in.

Kal didn’t pull out. Instead he span Jason on his cock as if he was just a toy to be used. Laying him out over the table.

The new position meant Kal could drain Jason dry while still filling him up. A determination to see him bulge with his seed making another pulse ripple through his cock and filling the omega. Jason groaning at the combined sensations across his body.

Despite the haze falling over his mind, a submission that came with a good fuck exactly the way he wanted, Jason managed to rest the arm with the gauntlet behind him. Tim’s programme hacking in and collecting all the recent knowledge on other planets. It also left behind a virus that would enable them to have a backdoor into the system and monitor Kal in his most private moments to ensure no revolt was being planned…again.

He threw his head back with a moan as Kal picked up the pace. Cum and slick easing the way and allowing him to go faster. Hips pressing together and balls slapping against firm ass. Every movement pushing Jason up the desk while Kal pulled him back onto his cock and speared him over and over.

Cum was leaking out. Running down his body and pooling on the desk. Each thrust hitting his g-spot with a relentless force he couldn’t hope to move away from.

Kal had turned almost animalistic in his lust. Burning through him, making him feel stronger than any amount of yellow sun exposure could do. Every broken, punched out sound from Jason making him weaker than a red sun.

Twice more they came together. Names screamed as one buried as deep as they could get and the other arched their back while clenching around the pulsating length. Cum coating Jason inside and out.

It was a daze. Floating within his mind, Jason no longer registered the alien he’d convinced to use him. The thrusts mixing together. Roses of completion dulled by the buzzing in his ears. His hole getting sloppier and sloppier, looser and looser.

Kal might not have had a knot but it didn’t matter in the end. His girth stopping Jason from that desolate emptiness that could overtake an omega sometimes during sex. The amount he was pumping into Jason making him glad he was on Owl-made birth control.

When Kal eventually finished Jason doesn’t know. All he knows is he woke up in the lavish bed, Kal wrapped around him as his body ached something fierce. He knew if he moved he’d feel the vaginal plug he always insisted his partners shoved into him after sex. The feeling of being full of cum something he’d come to love.

It added to the sense of power. These great criminals, despised the universe over, all breaking into pieces with a swish of his hips or a flutter of his lashes. It made him feel powerful, it’s own aphrodisiac.

The world could be ignored for a few more hours. It couldn’t get into a massive amount of trouble if Jason took a few hours off. With that in mind he rolled over and curled into Kal’s chest. Aches and pains sparking up all over him and reminding him of the marathon that awaited him come morning.


End file.
